sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is the supreme being of the universe. God is the creator of Heaven, Hell, the Universe and Purgatory, as well as all life, both celestial (angels) and mortal (humans, animals, etc.). God is the supernatural force behind the Two Witnesses and is the most powerful being in the existence, though he's not the only deity. Notable Creations *The Heavens: The dwelling place of God, the angels and righteous souls. *'Angels:' Divine, celestial beings. *'Purgatory:' A temporary location for souls and the domain of Moloch. *'The Universe & Earth:' God created the Universe, which contains billions of galaxies, each with billions of stars and planets. The Universe also contains the planet Earth. *'Humans:' God's most beloved creations, according to Orion. *'Souls:' The spirits of humans and animals. *'Hell:' A prison for Lucifer and the fallen angels/demons as well as the souls of people who commit sins that weigh them down. Powers and Abillities *'Omnipotence:' God is the most powerful being that has ever existed, exists and will ever exist. God is single handedly responsible for the creation of Heaven, Hell, the Universe, Angels, Humans, Souls, and Purgatory, therefore he is able to do absolutely anything He desires. The true extent of his power has barely been scratched. *'Omniscience:' God, arguably, knows everything about everything. This leads to the common phrase, "God has a plan." *'Omnipresence: '''God is everywhere at all times and nowhere. *'Immortality: 'God is eternal and is immune to all forms death, famine, disease, or fatigue. Physical Appearance God's true form is unknown, but has been seen by the angels and demons/fallen angels. When Abbie Mills asked Orion about God, he stated that the angels have no concept of gender, suggesting that God simply is. When Abbie praying God for a sign then a mysterious old lady appeared from nowhere and touch the holy water bowl to gave her a sign, it is implied that the old woman is actually God Himself in disguise. Personality There are two concepts of God's personality: The first is that God is a benevolent figure. God ordained the Two Witnesses to wage war against the forces of Hell. He also created Heaven as a domain for righteous souls. God is also the power behind the Two Witnesses. God also sent Abbie and Jenny Mills to try to stop Moloch from raising War. The other is that God is neglectful and/or uncaring. After the War in Heaven, God cast the fallen angels out of Heaven, yet did nothing to stop demons from roaming the Earth. God designed the Sword of Methuselah to kill a demon, yet it was designed to destroy the soul of whoever wielded it. Jeremy Crane, after he was imprisoned, cried out to ''"the merciless God who put me there." Jeremy Crane also refused to believe in God because of the Binding of Isaac. Abbie and Jenny, and Frank Irving all lost faith in God by the show's premier (Abbie and Jenny because of what happened to their mother, and Frank because of an accident which resulted in his daughter getting crippled). After being forced to believe in God, Frank at first, held God at an icy distance. There are, however, two explanations for the latter concept. The first is that since God has a plan, everything, good and bad, is ultimately leading towards the culmination of His plan. The other is that God simply respects the natural order of things, and thus simply backs off to avoid major catastrophes. Early History God is eternal and exists outside of the spacetime continuum, since the concept is simply one of His many creations. God created Heaven and the Angels. Later, God created the Universe and Humans. After creating humans, God commanded the angels to bow down and serve humans. However, the Archangel Lucifer refused out of pride and envy. Lucifer and the fallen angels who supported him alongside Moloch, rebelled against God and started a war in Heaven. The war ended with God (and his most trusted, the Archangel Michael) casting the rebels into Hell, where they became demons. However, Lucifer snuck into the Garden of Eden and tricked Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, causing the Fall of Man. God also constructed the Sword of Methuselah, and is responsible for multiple major biblical events, including the Flood, Sodom and Gomorrah, the Binding of Isaac, and the Ten Plagues of Egypt. Season One In Pilot, Ichabod Crane learns of a prophecy from the Book of Revelation about Two Witnesses, whom God will give power to wage war against the forces of Hell. In John Doe, after Abbie pray to asking God for a sign to help Ichabod then an old woman appeared and touch the holy water in a bowl, which she seemingly gave Abbie a sign, it is implied the woman to be the manifestation of God. In The Lesser Key of Solomon, Ichabod learns from John Milton's Paradise Lost, that Moloch was Lucifer's lieutenant during the rebellion against God. In The Golem, The Four Who Speak As One tell Crane that their duty is to God, even until death. It is also revealed that Frank Irving lost his faith in God after his daughter's accident. Anticiff also states that, "God may have a plan captain, but we have one too." In Bad Blood, War states that when he was imprisoned, he "cried out to the merciless God" who left him in the box. He also reveals that God sent Abbie and Jennie Mills to stop Moloch from raising War when they were younger. Season Two In Root of All Evil, it's revealed that after Judas betrayed Jesus for 30 pieces of silver, God cursed the "Judas Coins". In Magnum Opus, it's revealed that God created a weapon, the Sword of Methuselah, which can kill demons. In The Akeda, it's revealed that the Sword of Methuselah, can only be used by someone without a soul, otherwise the soul wielding the sword would be consumed by the fire of God. Later, War reveals that he refuses to believe in God because of the Binding of Isaac. In Paradise Lost, Orion, a fallen angel, reveals that he left Heaven because he didn't believe God was able to cleanse the Earth. Orion is also shown to admire God's wrath. When Abbie Mills asked him what God was like, Orion said that they had no concept of name or gender, implying that God just is. External links *God at Wikipedia *God from Supernatural Wikia *God from Bruce Almighty Wikia *God from Religion Wikia *Superbook Wikia *The Greatest Adventure Wikia *God's Not Dead Wikia *God from Riordan Wikia *God from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Old Testament from Mondo World Wikia *God from Supernatural TV Series Wikia *God from Adventures in Odyssey Wiki *God from Simpsons Wikia *God from Simpsons Wiki *God from Digimon Wikia *God from Wikimon.net *God from VS Battles Wikia *God from Hero Wikia & Heroism Wikia *Faith & Religion from Heroes Wiki *God from Real Life Heroes Wikia *God from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Yahweh from The Bible Wikia *God from SupernaturalEdia Wikia *God from SyFy Dominion Wikia *YHVH from Megami Tensei Wikia *God from MTG Wiki *God from Angelology Wikia *God from Ao No Exorcist Fanon Wikia *God from Devilman Wikia *God from In Nomine Wikia *God of the Bible from High School DxD Wikia *God from Fall from Grace Wikia *God from Toaru Majutsu no Index Wikia *God from Christian Wikia *God from Hellblazer Wikia *God from Orthodox Wiki *God from El Shaddai Wikia *God from Supernatural Wiki *God from All The Tropes Wikia *God from Unnatural World Wikia *God from Satan & Me Wikia *God from Testament the Bible in Animation Wikia *God from Buffy Mega Crossover Wikia *God from Eternia: Prologue Wikia *God from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *God from The Prince of Egypt Wikia *God from Supernatural Fanon Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *God from Arrowverse Wikia *God from Lucifer Wikia Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters Category:Deities